


Is it enough?

by Pantachan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Overly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantachan/pseuds/Pantachan
Summary: "Shuichi knew by now. As he could feel Kokichi’s warmth envelop his body, his hands gently stroking Shuichi’s hair and back, he could decisively say that the other was…important to him. Much more important to him than he’d ever admit in public."(Just some innocent fluff and a first kiss for all the people who like it sugary and sweet.)





	Is it enough?

Shuichi was sometimes still wondering what the other students would say if they saw him and the Ultimate Supreme Leader so close to each other. The boy who was always up to no good, whose eyes constantly kindled with mischief, who exchanged his mask every few seconds and whose words could be so harmful… but also incredibly gentle. Shuichi had learnt that over the past few weeks while spending more time with the other male. After actively investing time in understanding him, looking through his lies and daring to push the right buttons to make him reveal some of those highly guarded truths, he had reached the conclusion that… Kokichi Ouma was hard to predict and wild like a storm, but also vastly different from what he pretended to be. A mask was always a reflection of what’s hidden behind it, since its owner chooses that exact mask for a reason. However, no one would expect what was beneath.

Shuichi knew by now. As he could feel Kokichi’s warmth envelop his body, his hands gently stroking Shuichi’s hair and back, he could decisively say that the other was…important to him. Much more important to him than he’d ever admit in public. He also knew that Kokichi felt the same way about him and even if he didn’t know exactly what those feelings were, this knowledge made him feel at ease.  
Both were laying on Kokichi’s bed, lazily nuzzling, cuddling and holding each other. Shuichi had his arms wrapped around the other male’s body and a content sigh left his lips, while he was basking in the other’s affectionate gestures.

“I…might fall asleep… if you go on…”, he uttered. His eyes were starting to grow heavy and drowsy warmth conquered his body. Kokichi shuffled and leant back a little to look into Shuichi’s eyes. Gold meeting purple, relief filled his heart as he could clearly see in Kokichi’s eyes that he was just as content, comfortable and peaceful. It was a rare sight. His dark orbs were glowing with warmth and mystery, his hair was an adorable mess and his expression free from all worries and tension. Kokichi could be serious and honest if you had gained his trust and… both had established already that they had faith in each other. The moment they had started calling each other by their given names was further proof of that, even if… the situation that initiated it wasn’t the prettiest.

Shuichi shook that thought off, as he knew the other wanted him to pay attention. 

“Don’t…worry about silly stuff like that, Shuichi. Just don’t…think for a while…”, Kokichi muttered under his breath. If Shuichi wasn’t mistaken, a faint red was creeping on his cheeks. He knew the feeling, his own face felt way too hot. 

As they were looking into each other’s eyes, Shuichi let his body act on its own and pulled the other closer. He rested their foreheads against each other and even if his eyes were growing heavier and heavier, he couldn’t stop himself from slightly getting lost in Kokichi’s. Neither of them looked away, both caught up in the countless emotions hidden in their shared gaze. Their breathing went in unison, their hearts were beating fast, but it was all part of the miraculous calm and harmony that filled the entire room. Comfortable silence kept the moment alive, until there was a change of emotion in Kokichi’s expression. Every so often, he seemed a bit unsure when they weren’t talking. But Shuichi never minded calming him down with the truth.

“Is it… enough?” 

Kokichi averted his gaze. His question had caught Shuichi by surprise. 

“U…uhm… what do you mean…? You…have to say it, I can’t read your thoughts…”, he explained, careful to make his voice sound soft and not too pushy. Kokichi shifted a little, obviously getting slightly uncomfortable, before he continued.

“Do you…like being like this?”, he asked unsure, signalling that he meant their embrace by squeezing the detective, “…am I doing okay?”

Shuichi thought for a few seconds to give him an honest answer – an answer he deserved. It always took a moment to sort his feelings, but his answer ended up being clear for once.

“U…un. It’s comfortable…haha, I might really fall asleep…but you never minded that so far, right?”

A sheepish smile graced his lips as he said those words, hoping it would calm the other’s mind. Surprisingly, it worked. Kokichi didn’t smile, but his features showed relief and his voice grew even calmer than before. There was something about this special tone he spoke in whenever they spent time like this. It was honest, gentle, and despite his usual façade, full of emotion. It was like music in his ears, like honey flowing from Kokichi’s lips and soothing his heart.

“I’m glad… this is nice…don’t let go, okay?”

Shuichi nodded slightly and pulled him even closer, Kokichi’s small figure all snug and warm against his. The hands in Shuichi’s hair and his back started moving again, the gesture sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. Never before had he enjoyed physical contact as much, he couldn’t be happier in this moment. His own hand lazily stroked Kokichi’s back as he got lost in the endless sea of dark purple once again, a sea made of mystery and depth and… something he’d like to call home, deep down. As the thought crossed his mind, he realised that he already looked at the other like that. Whenever he revealed his fears, Kokichi would soothe his worries, and otherwise he’d challenge and push the detective to become the best he could be. 

It felt safe. Like a place where he could belong. Being with Kokichi always changed the mood, the situation, challenged him, made him work hard. Sometimes he had trouble keeping up. But whenever that happened, Kokichi had started slowing down a little and showing him the way. Whenever Kokichi was losing his path, Shuichi took his hand and pulled him in the right direction in return. It was a steady, healthy give and take. 

Everything felt both so real and far away as they were slowly drawn to each other. He was caught up in a trance as their noses touched lightly and Kokichi tilted his head to finally meet his lips with his own. It was a tender caress that sent shivers down Shuichi’s spine. Without fully realising what wonder was happening, he pulled the smaller male closer. His lips were warm and soft, snug and gentle against his own. Shuichi realised delayed that his eyes had fluttered shut, his entire being caught up in the kiss. Kokichi’s breath was hot against his skin and he could feel the other’s hands hold onto him as they both got lost in the delicate touch. Shuichi didn’t want to stop it even as the air in his lungs ran short, so taking a quick breath, he leant in closer to fully meet the other with all the affection he could muster. A pleased sigh left Kokichi’s mouth as he returned the gesture. Usually, Shuichi would have lost it due to the surprise, nervousness, shyness and embarrassment in his chest. But in this moment, the warm drowsiness enveloping his body pushed all those worries far away. The only thing in his mind was Kokichi, the boy who was willingly offering him his heart and affection. The one he cared so deeply for with every fibre of his body. 

It was as if both wanted to keep going, trying to savour their first kiss until everything within them was conquered by the stream of emotions that it caused. The kiss itself wasn’t the best, it was careful, shy, inexperienced… but the meaning, earnest and warmth, the open affection, all those things made it feel like a reverie. An eternity passed before they carefully pulled away, noses still touching, and gaze locked once again. Shuichi felt his heart swell as he saw stars shining bright in the other’s eyes. A deep, endless universe of unconditional love and warmth, stars shining just for him. He didn’t know how he was supposed to feel, but his entire body was filled with delight. A smile softer than any other graced his lips as he tightened their embrace and slightly buried his nose in Kokichi’s hair.

A breathy chuckle left Kokichi’s throat as he returned the gesture.

“I’m…happy.”

Shuichi’s smile widened and he answered, softly. 

“Mh… me too…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, it's Panta-chan!  
> I hope you enjoyed yourself while reading! Apparently everything I write either turns out extremely dark and broken or way too sugary sweet. Either way, I figured that if reading this just makes one person smile, it's worth it, so here you go. Have a good day! ♡


End file.
